This is a request for funds to update our amino acid sequencing facility. Funds are requested to purchase a gas pahse sequencer and an amino acid analyzer to expand and modernize our present capabilities. The protein sequencing and amino acid analysis facilities at The University of Texas Health Science Center at Dallas, while very good, are becoming outdated, and these items of equipment are intended not only to increase our capabilities but because of the extraordinary demand on the instrumentation presently available, valuable projects are being retarded in the completion. These items of equipment will break a major bottleneck at our institution at this time.